An increasing number and variety of electronic devices are powered via rechargeable batteries. Such devices include mobile phones, portable music players, laptop computers, tablet computers, computer peripheral devices, communication devices (e.g., Bluetooth devices), digital cameras, hearing aids, and the like. While battery technology has improved, battery-powered electronic devices increasingly require and consume greater amounts of power, thereby often requiring recharging. Rechargeable devices are often charged via wired connections through cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Cables and similar connectors may sometimes be inconvenient or cumbersome and have other drawbacks. Wireless charging systems that are capable of transferring power in free space to be used to charge rechargeable electronic devices or provide power to electronic devices may overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions. As such, wireless power transfer systems and methods that efficiently and safely transfer power to electronic devices are desirable.
An increasing number and variety of electronic devices also engage in communications while in close proximity to other devices (e.g., near-field communications). For example, devices like mobile phones, portable music players, laptop computers, tablet computers, computer peripheral devices, communication devices (e.g., Bluetooth devices), digital cameras, hearing aids, and the like can communicate with each other while in close proximity to engage in transactions, data exchange, or setup protocols. Thus, it may be desirable to combine wireless power transfer systems and near-field communication systems on a single device. However, wireless power transfer systems and near-field communication systems can cause interference with and/or damage to the other system when both systems are present on a single device. As such, systems and methods that efficiently and safely allow for the coexistence of wireless power transfer systems and near-field communication systems are desirable.